


The Mod Squad Robs a Bank

by Anonymous



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Ant Colony RPF
Genre: sorry people asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mod bonding is not going well.
Relationships: maizey/abby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	The Mod Squad Robs a Bank

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and they were quarantined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036382) by Anonymous. 



> sorry, this replaces my update for now i guess. i consider this a bonus chapter of my other fic, but it definitely doesn't fit the flow. it's non-canon? i guess? also ignore the continuity errors. just pretend no one went home. mild violence warning, it's a bank robbery and all.

Early afternoon sunlight cast its rays onto the New York streets. Little to no people were roaming the streets at this time, especially because of the social distancing orders put into place just a little while ago. It was eerily silent.

On the corner of a street proudly stood a bank made of polished brick. Its height was a sight to behold, with large glass windows and marble arches delicately adorning its exterior. No doubt it was an important building with lots of history. In bold words,  _ Littleroot Bank _ was boldly displayed on the outside, beckoning any passerby to enter.

The bank was obligated to open, as they had been deemed an “essential business”. The CEO, Lloyd Littleroot, worked tirelessly, day and night, to make the place hospitable to customers, and as such had not left the top floor of the bank since the shutdown had been announced.

Lloyd looked out from the third floor of Littleroot Bank, anticipating a slow day. After all, the quarantine had affected the bank greatly, but it wasn’t that big of a surprise. Still, he kept his head up and distracted himself by looking at the once-bustling city. Rows of tall buildings just like his own were just across the street, and his eyes did a quick scan of his familiar surroundings. The tall buildings cast large, towering shadows in the afternoon, which obscured visuals somewhat. His eyes had moved on to other things before he truly inspected it.

If one was a passerby, there might have been nothing suspicious about them. They crossed the streets from different sides and seemed to zigzag. But if one were to look closer, they would see that the random scattering of people that appeared to be going about their day were actually circling the Littleroot Bank.

They weren’t planning anything elaborate. In fact, the group almost looked like they were just checking the bank out, at first. After all, they’d only ever seen the floor plans, and due to social distancing, they wouldn’t have had the chance to check the place out in real life.

Tanner was the first to move. He’d gone around the back of the building and circled around to the front. From what he could tell, there were two bank tellers- less than usual, though that was expected. Next to them, he could see stairs leading up to the second floor. 

He signaled to the others. It was so subtle that the cameras in front didn’t pick it up. Abby nodded ever so slightly, but with her earbuds in it was hardly suspicious. Her shades obscured her eyes, which flicked past the bank and scoped out the upper floors.

“Do you see it?” Lycel muttered through Abby’s headphones. 

“It’s hard to tell.” she whispered back. 

“If it’s not on the first floor, we go up.” hissed Silver. He was walking the opposite way, across the street.

“I think I’m the one calling the shots here.” Eric pressed a finger to his wireless earbuds.

“Shut up. We all devised the plan.” Oliver retorted.

“If you’re all quite done,” Sni interrupted. “We’re moving in soon. Get in position.”

“Roger that.” Mac shifted. 

Sucrose made her way to the back. “This was a bad idea.”

Within seconds, the coordinated group had all gone separate ways. Misa was the first to enter. She was greeted by the teller. Then, Mel came in after a few minutes, as not to draw suspicion. Neither had accounts, and as such they both asked to open one.

Both Misa and Mel managed to keep their cool and go through the motions. They were both turned away at first, but they’d come up with stories about being desperate because of the quarantine. After a little while and lots of convincing, both had exhausted the staff enough for them to break. Accounts were opened.

It was time. “Ready?” Burgerz asked.

“Ready.” Josie muttered back.

Misa and Mel locked eyes. The tellers kept talking. 

They nodded. 

In one swift movement, Misa clicked a button on the device she’d fashioned. The cameras all turned off simultaneously, letting out a quiet beep.

The teller helping Mel looked up at the sound. Mel took the chance to lock them in a chokehold with her arms. The teller was yanked across the table and yelped, causing their coworker to turn in surprise. Misa elbowed the coworker viciously in the face, knocking their chin back and rendering them unconscious.

Mel squeezed on her teller’s neck, and they began to lose consciousness. Their arms flailed wildly. With the last of their strength, they slammed a button on their side of their desk, which set off a wailing alarm.

Shit. The others raced into the bank with haste, covering all bases. Oliver and Silver frantically dug through the teller desks for anything helpful while Sni, Sucrose, Eric, and Arvin vaulted over them to look in the back.

On the third floor, Lloyd was interrupted from his work by the blaring of the alarm. He raced to the cameras, panicked, yet found that they were all off. What was happening? 

He moved to the painting on the wall, a large image of himself. Without a second to waste, he cast it aside to reveal a safe in the wall. Lloyd punched in the code and grabbed the item inside.

“It’s not here!” Seth called frantically, coming out from the side room. 

“Not here either!” Isaac replied. He’d turned off the alarm. Meanwhile, Tanner and Celeste had moved the unconscious tellers to a corner of the room, where they began to bind them with duct tape.

“All clear?” Arvin asked.

“Clear!” Oliver responded.

“We have to go up!” Silver called, and began heading up the stairs. The group followed suit, their feet echoing like drums. 

The second floor was just as anticipated- office desks and empty cubicles. It was here that internal business was handled, and as such, most workers had been sent home. To the left, there was an elevator with no button and to the right lay a closed door. There were also more stairs on the far side of the room. 

There was a lone worker in the opposing corner. He had heard them going up the stairs and had planned accordingly. There was a metal shutter that had been set up in the dead center of the room, preventing them from reaching the elevator and stairs. He was on the other side of them. 

“Shit!” Sucrose swore under her breath and rushed towards the shutter, Sni trailing behind. The man was shaking as they approached. Sni bent down and grabbed the bottom of the grate, forcing a crowbar under it and leveraging the thin mesh open with Sucrose’s help. The man, realizing his fate, turned and attempted to run to the third floor, but not before the shutter had been forced upwards and Sucrose swept a leg underneath. She performed a spin kick, tripping him. 

The man stumbled and fell onto the marble floor. He cried out in pain and began to scoot himself backwards on his hands and knees. Meanwhile, the rest of the group had managed to lift up the grate and keep it open with the help of Misa’s device. Sucrose and Sni dashed towards the man, who’d managed to hoist himself up, and tackled him. He yelled out in terror, grabbing the fire alarm as he went down.

The sprinklers turned on. Immediately the most annoying ringing of a bell was activated, and water sprayed everywhere.

“Fuck!” Silver covered his face with his arm. “We have to work fast before the papers are drenched.”

Sni turned back to the man, who was whimpering in fear, and knocked him out in one hit with her crowbar. His body went limp. They worked fast to restrain him, though it was difficult with the water everywhere, as well as the blood that had begun to spill out from his nose.

“Misa! Do something!” Mac turned to Misa.

“What do you want me to do??” Misa protested, holding out her device helplessly. 

“Goddammit!” Tanner rushed down the stairs and into the utility room. The room was filled with large boxes of switches and buttons. He brushed his sopping hair back as he worked to find the deactivation system. With some difficulty, he managed to press a few buttons and the alarm stopped once more. He headed back up the stairs and regrouped. 

Maizey kicked down the door on the right, which only revealed bathrooms. She noticed something, though-there was a series of valves connected to pipes. She assumed these were the water valves. She reached a tentative hand out and began to twist one clockwise. Slowly but surely, the sprinklers turned off.

“It’s too dangerous to take the stairs now.” Oliver protested. “We’d just fall.”

“There has to be a way to get into the elevator.” Burgerz said. “Come on.”

The group worked together to move the unconscious man to the bathroom, then continued to search. By now, they were drenched, and their attempts were slowed somewhat. They realized sifting through papers was useless at this point, as documents were reduced to mere piles of soggy tissue.

Isaac filed through the desks with urgency. A good amount of the items were office supplies, but something caught his eye in one of the cabinets. A shiny piece of metal rattled around, among staplers and tape dispensers. He pulled it out-it was a key. 

“Guys!” he called. “I found something.” The group looked up. 

“Nice job!” Eric replied. “Are we good to go?”

“Move!” Lycel made a dash for the elevator. The group obeyed, taking care not to slip. Isaac jammed the key into the hole on the side of the elevator. It fit perfectly, letting out a little affirmative beep and calling the elevator. With extreme difficulty, the group filed into the elevator. 

“It won’t fit us all.” Mel protested. “We have to go in two groups.”

“You guys have your comms in?” Silver asked. They nodded. “We’re going up first. Come up next if everything is clear.”

Silver, Oliver, Eric, Tanner, Abby, Sni, Misa, Seth, and Sucrose went first. The rest of the group nodded as the doors slid close.

As soon as the elevator began to ascend, the group immediately noticed something was wrong. It began to go up, and then suddenly lurched downward violently. The group inside let out a collective yell. 

“What’s happening?” Lycel asked through their comms. 

“The elevator just-fell.” Abby replied. 

Suddenly, the speakers in the elevator clicked on, and a voice began to speak. “Whoever you guys are, I won’t let you up. What made you think that this was a good idea? The police are on their way.” It was Lloyd. 

“Fuck!” Seth looked at the others. 

“This elevator will not move until the police arrive and you are detained. Sit tight.” the speaker clicked off. 

“Not if I have anything to do with it.” Eric groaned. “A little help?” he turned to Tanner with his superior height, who immediately hoisted Eric up on his shoulders. Eric reached for the roof of the elevator, pulling out the lighting (eliciting a yell of protest from the group inside as the lights turned off). With a little bit of fiddling, he managed to find the door on the top of the elevator and crawl out. Eric leaned down and offered a hand to the people in the elevator.

Meanwhile, the elevator doors of the second floor were being pried open. A sliver of light came from above them, and began to widen. The rest of the group’s faces peered down at them.

Eric managed to get everyone up, and they looked up at the others. “We have to climb,” he said, grabbing onto the ropes that suspended the elevator. The entire group followed, shimmying up the rope and up to the top floor. 

They then turned to Sni, who forced the crowbar between the cracks of the elevator doors and pulled them open with force. With the rest of the group’s help, they managed to open the doors.

Immediately they were greeted by the barrel of a gun-Lloyd’s gun. He had an automatic rifle pushed up to the door of the elevator, and fired without hesitation.

There was no silencer, and the sound was deafening. The bullet, though aimed blindly, landed squarely in Sucrose’s right shoulder. She screamed as the force caused her to physically recoil backwards.

“Sucrose!” Misa cried. She was clearly incapacitated. 

Silver immediately lunged forward, attempting to knock the gun out of Lloyd’s hands. A struggle ensued. Silver managed to leverage the gun upwards. Another shot. Silver stomped on Lloyd’s shin, causing Lloyd to instinctively recoil. He reared the gun downwards once more and fired point blank. Silver was shot in the chest. He let out a gasp and fell limp.

Sni let out a cry of distress. The rest of the group worked to encircle Lloyd before he could reload. Abby wrenched the rifle out of his hands, while Sni and Maizey tended to the wounded. 

Sucrose, laying down, let out a choking noise. She opened her mouth and closed it again, like a fish out of water. She was laid in a corner. 

“Don’t worry about me.” She whispered, her voice hoarse. It was as if she had no oxygen. “Focus on the goal.” The group looked down at her with sadness. She closed her eyes and was still. 

Lloyd was quickly restrained. He was breathing hard and kicking as much as he could. With difficulty, they forced him to his knees. 

“What’s the password to the vault?” Oliver demanded. 

He let out a dry laugh. “I wouldn’t tell you.”

Arvin kicked him in the face. “Would you rather be dead?”

Lloyd coughed. “I would rather not.” He paused and looked up. Blood spilled from his right nostril, staining his face. “If you release me, I can put in the code.”

“We’re not stupid.” Oliver said. His hands were shaking as he leveraged the rifle and pointed it at him. “Tell us the code or your kneecaps are first.”

Lloyd was heaving. “Fair enough. The numbers are 1337.” 

Oliver nodded, satisfied, and lowered the gun. He turned to the vault and punched the code in. It beeped, then let out an angry error sound. He turned accusingly back at Lloyd.

“I told you, didn’t I? I can put in the code if you release me. It needs my thumbprint.” 

The group looked at each other. “We can’t.” Eric protested. 

“I don’t care.” Lloyd said. “If you like, we can wait till the police arrive.”

Shit. The police. “We only have a little bit.” Misa muttered. 

“One hand. Give me one of his hands.” Tanner said, and the people restraining pulled a single hand away from Lloyd’s back in an awkward position. They forced his thumb onto the pad. This time, the safe clicked open. 

In a split second, Lloyd jerked violently and pulled free. He managed to wrench his right hand free and reached for his inside pocket of his suit. Before the others could react, Lloyd had pulled out a handgun and shot.

“No!” Tanner yelled, but it was too late. The bullet careened out of the barrel and hit Abby in her gut. She gasped, staggering backwards, and fell. She put a hand to her chest and touched the wound gently, revealing crimson liquid. Maizey let out an anguished cry.

Immediately, Tanner wrestled the gun out of Lloyd’s hand and pointed it straight at his head. The others tackled him to the ground. 

Maizey had rushed to Abby’s side, cradling her in her arms. Abby’s head lolled from side to side, and she appeared to be losing consciousness. 

“Abby, please…” Maizey begged. Delicate tears ran their way down her cheeks and fell onto Abby’s face, which was quickly draining of life.

“Maizey…” Abby was getting farther away. She reached out a limp hand to caress her cheek. “Maizey...I…”

“Yes?” Maizey asked. 

“I…” Her head raised a little. She gently placed a kiss on Maizey’s cheek, and closed her eyes. Maizey weeped harder as Abby’s body went limp. She dipped her head low and kissed Abby ever so sweetly, to say goodbye. Then she turned her gaze to Lloyd with cold eyes.

“You’re fucking dead.” She said. 

“Maizey-” Arvin protested.

“No! Look at this!” She gestured to Silver, Sucrose, and Abby on the floor, who were a world away now. “Lloyd’s fucking dead. I don’t care.”

“We have to get out of here.” Burgerz protested. “The cops will be here any second.”

Oliver nodded. He began to unload the vault. Stacks of money were thrown about.

“This is enough.” Seth shoveled as much money as he could into their bags. “Come on, we have to go.”

“We can’t fucking leave them!” Maizey cried indignantly. 

“We have to.” Isaac spat back. “Do you want to go to jail?”

“There has to be something we can do.” Sni stood up. 

“No!” Oliver said. He put his backpack on. “We’re leaving. Now.”

Maizey’s eyes flashed. She snatched the rifle off the floor.

“Maizey-”

She fired the gun into Lloyd’s chest. Lloyd let out a pained gasp.

“Maizey!” Eric yelled. She turned to him, with the gun. There was no remorse in her eyes.

“We’re not. Leaving. Without them.” Maizey said, with finality.

Sirens blared. They heard a megaphone.

“We have to go, now.” Oliver said. The others looked tense.

Slowly and gently, Sni touched Maizey’s arm. “Please.” she said. “I know how you feel. But we have to.”

Maizey’s eyes softened. She lowered the gun, and turned to Abby’s body. Ever so gently, she placed one last regretful kiss on Abby’s cold lips. Tears streamed down her face.

Sni pulled her away. They headed for the roof, one by one. Once up there, they shot a grappling hook to an empty building chosen beforehand, zipping off. 

Eric and Oliver were the last to go. Eric turned pitifully towards Lloyd, who was no threat now.

Lloyd held his chest with both hands, rolling on the floor. Eric stepped over him and looked down. Lloyd looked up and the edges of his lips turned up. Ever so feebly, he reached a blood-stained hand towards Eric and grabbed him tight, his other hand grabbing his rifle. Eric yelped and kicked.

Oliver turned. “Eric!” he ran back, pistol attained from Tanner in hand. 

“Don’t shoot!” Lloyd growled, holding Eric like a target. “If you shoot, he dies.”

Eric was breathing hard. “Go!”

“I can’t! We’re not going to lose another member. Please.”

Lloyd cackled. “Return the money or he dies. Your choice.”

“Oliver..” Eric begged, with fear in his eyes. 

“Fuck!” Oliver yelled, and lowered the gun. He began to take off his backpack.

Suddenly, there was a sound that surprised all three of them. A ding of an elevator interrupted them, opening up to a SWAT team.

There was a sudden bang- Eric and Lloyd were right in front of the elevator, and they were the first thing they saw. Eric screamed.

Lloyd dropped to the floor, desperately avoiding the bullets. Oliver was paralyzed.

“Put your hands up!” a voice yelled. He did so desperately, dropping his gun. They were at a standstill. The swat team encircled the three. 

Eric was a heap on the floor, life drained already from the amount of wounds sustained. The team inspected him for just a moment and then moved onto Lloyd.

“Mr. Littleroot?” they asked.

“That’s me.” he gasped. 

“Is everything all right?” 

Lloyd cracked a smile. “Quite.” He turned to Oliver. “The rest of them escaped, but these remain.” He gestured feebly towards the other bodies.

“Who is this?”

“The perpetrator of it all. I managed to catch him.”

Immediately, the team manhandled Oliver, forcing his hands behind his back and cuffing him. Oliver was helpless.

“You’re under arrest for armed robbery and murder. You have the right to remain silent.”

Lloyd and Oliver made eye contact, and in that moment Lloyd cracked a wry smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> BIGFROG MAIZEY WITH A GUN BIGFROG  
> also some notes cause people asked:  
> -lloyd asked to be ceo of the bank he specifically said he lived in the bank bc of quarantine  
> -sucrose joked abt dying in the recent chapter on twt  
> -abby joked that she thought that she died during cj’s fic reading  
> -silver died bc sni asked me to lul  
> -eric died because he was mean to maizey  
> -oliver asked to be framed for their murders sooo not my fault


End file.
